Canada is Love
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: When the girls are heading to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They see more a lot amazing exciting adventures. When Starfire meets the human Canadian guy named, Black Star, the current titan. Angellights decided to take her place at the Titans Tower with Robin. While living here at Canada, Kori and Will became boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh and especially to my Original Characters. LOL.


**This is my transcript for this time but by the way, some of you guys might like this transcript**

**Hello guys, I'm here to make the occasions of the relationship between Earth Boys and Tamaranian Girls are in some tragically in relationships, they also have attractions, alliances, conflicts, friendships and relationships with hookers and making out. This also have performed by Animated Teens, Action, superhero, science fiction, comedy-drama, Anime.**

**I am going to start with the cast of the three girls are going to Canada**

**Starfire, Angelfire, Argent, and Black Star**

**I am going to start with the girls who are heading to Canada.**

**This is the story about a OC Canadian Guy meets the Tamaranean Girl is on the way from Canada to Tamaran, when they did they also have been dating together for the first time, they have also been imagined, it was now and then from it was has been a great chapter for the love romance, between Starfire x OC Black Star**

**Starfire the Tamaranean girl is on her way to Toronto, and her best friend Argent is going to Canada too believe her, she really wants to come with her to Canada to see what's out there.  
**

_**[Starfire is on her suitcase and then Cyborg is ready to take her on a airport to get on a plane, and then Robin says that he wants to go with her, but he says he has to do the leading by the way, her honorary titan friend, Argent is coming too, but she says she wants to go to Canada.]**_

I really gonna miss you, Starfire. -Robin

I'll miss you too, Robin and you Beast Boy, and Raven. -Starfire

Uh, Starfire? -Raven

Uh, Yes?-Starfire

Can I have a hug before you go? -Raven

Yes, of course, Raven. -Starfire _[Starfire hugs Raven slightly]_

How about me? -Beast Boy

Bye bye, Beast Boy, I love you. -Starfire _[She hugs Beast Boy, slightly]_

I love you, Starfire. -Robin

Oh, I love you too, Robin. -Starfire

Can I have a hug and a kiss before you go? -Robin

Of course, Robin. -Starfire

_[Robin kissed Starfire on the head]_

Bye, Star. -Robin

Bye, Robbie. See you soon. -Starfire

Okay, have a nice flight. -Robin

Bye, guys, see you later. -Starfire

Come on, Star. I have the T-Car ready. -Cyborg

Okay, I am ready. Oh by the way tell Blackfire that I say hey-hey. -Starfire _[Laughs] [As she wave at them and left]_

Bye ya'll, I'll be back. -Cyborg

_[The T-Car is ready as Starfire puts her things in the car as she is ready]_

Come on, sit up front with me. -Cyborg

_[As Starfire shooks her head yes]_

Okay. -Starfire

_[Cyborg drive the car outside of the garage and then suddenly it had pop open]_

_[Toni as Argent is waiting out there at the airport but then suddenly she called her friend Kori with her cellphone and dialed it]_

_[Cellphone rings]_

Hello? Oh hi, Toni. Yes I am on my way. -Starfire

_[British Accent]_ I've been waiting for you to come. Okay, I'm right here. In 10 minutes, thanks. -Toni

_[Cellphone hangs up]_

Victor. -Kori

Yes, Kori? -Victor

Are we there yet? -Kori

Not yet, Kor, we almost there. -Victor

_[Laughs]_ Guess who's going with me to Canada? -Kori

Not if only if only one person go at this time. You mean your friend Argent? -Victor

Yes, I didn't know Argent is coming with me to Canada. -Kori

Look there she is right now waving at you. -Victor

_[Gasp] [Waving at each other]_ Hi, Argent! -Kori

Come on, Kori, let's get out the car. Come on, get your things. -Victor

_[Car door open and then Victor help her with the cases]_

Toni! -Kori

Kori! -Toni _[As both hug each other from the start]_

What's up? -Kori

_[British Accent]_ Nothing, it's really good to see you! -Toni

Um, who is this? Are you supposed to be helping me? Come on. -Victor

This is my honorary titan, Argent. -Kori

_[Suitcases tooked out of his car and then put it right on the floor]_

Oh, I might think I wanna get to know her, I'm Victor. Victor Stone. -Victor

_[British Accent]_ My name is Antonia Monetti. Nice to meet you too, Victor. -Toni

Well Kori, I guess I'll miss you. -Victor

I'll miss you too. -Kori

Okay. -Victor

Can I at least give you a hug and a kiss too? -Kori

A hug and a kiss? -Victor

Yes, I'll kiss you and I'll hug you too. -Kori

Okay, come on then. Give me a hug. -Victor _[Victor gave Kori a hug and she hugs him back]_

Oh, and one more thing, Victor. -Kori

What is it? -Victor

~Kiss on cheek~ -Kori

~Blushes~ I love you, Kori. -Victor

I love you too, Victor. -Victor

Take care yourself in Canada. Be careful with that. -Victor

I will. I'll do my best. -Kori

Bye. Take your things with you. Toni, grab these. -Victor

Okay. -Kori

I'll help. -Toni _[As she put hers things on the airport]_

Come on. -Kori

The line is empty. Let's go! -Toni

Bye, Kori, bye Toni and nice meeting you.-Victor

Nice meeting you too. Bye! -Toni_ [As Victor waving at these two]_

Airport Manager: Um, can I help you? -Airport Manager

Uh, Yes. -Kori

Can I put your suitcases on the plane? -Manager

Of course you can, M'am. Come on, Kori. She'll put our things when we ready to get on a plane. -Toni

_[The plane has sitting there for like 20 minutes and then they got on it with money]_

Come on, Kori, we don't want to be late for the flight. -Toni.

I know right. -Kori

Pilot landing about 10 minutes. -Pilot Manager.

[Kori and Toni are running inside the plane and gave the ticket to someone.]

Here's a ticket, M'am. -Toni.

Thank You. -Manager.

You're welcome, we're together. -Kori and Toni

We have made it, huh, Toni? -Kori.

We sure have, Kori. -Toni.

Wanna sit with me? -Kori.

Sure, ok. -Toni.

_-Both Laughs-_

YAY! We're so excited to go to Canada. -Kori.

Me too, I will love to go with my best bud to Canada. Where's the rest of your teams? -Toni.

They're at home chilling. -Kori.

Tell them I said what's up. -Toni.

Okay, I will. -Kori.

This is going to be so excited! -Toni.

I know right? -Kori

Guess who's here? -Sarah [Stephanie Anne Mills is the voice of Sarah a.k.a. Angellight]

Sarah? -Kori

Kori. -Sarah

_[Kori and Sarah gave them a hug happily]_

It's so good to see you, who's this? -Sarah

This is my friend, Toni. -Kori

Nice to meet you, I'm Toni. -Toni

Nice to meet you too, Toni, I'm Sarah. -Sarah

Sarah, right? -Toni

You might say that I am from Tamaran. -Sarah

This is where she is from the Tamaranian Neighbor. -Kori

Yes, we've been knowing each other for a long time and we finally got seeing each other again. -Sarah

Thank you for counting on me, Sarah, where are you heading to? -Kori

To Canada, and go see my cousin. -Sarah

Canada, that's what we're going. -Kori

I'm going with her to Canada together. -Toni

Ok then, well I am heading to go see him. -Sarah

Ok then. -Toni and Kori

_[Sarahand'a was sitting in the front of the seat and then she was sitting quietly while Kori and Toni are sitting next to each other smiley and quietly while the plane is landing off to the sky and landing miles away.] [Toni and Kori yawn as they fall asleep while the plane is landing, Sarah too, she is yawn and tired while it has faded and believe it the plan has landing and landing for like 400 miles away to get to Toronto] [Victor was riding back home to the Titans East Tower and i that came along after he dropped Kori off at the Airport but he went and go see Karen Beecher as he dial his cellphone]_

_[Dialing Phone]_

Hello? Hey, Karen, yes, I think I might be over here for now on. I just got through dropping this girl at the airport. -Victor

You drop your girl at the airport? -Karen

Hey, that's not my girl, but she is my friend. That's what she wants to do. -Victor

Where's she was going? -Karen

She was going to Canada. Toronto, Ontario. -Victor

Toronto, Ontario, Canada? Is that what's she wants to go? -Karen

Yep, that's what she like is Canada, Japan and maybe France most likely but that's all she wants to do hang out with her new friend and that's it. -Victor

Where are you now? -Karen

I'm on my way here, girl, believe me. -Victor

[Toni, Sarah and Kori are still in the plane but it had landing and landing and landing until it heads to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, when it arrive there it had landed down the sky as everyone gets out]

_Plane: The plane has landed down to the country of Canada, you will walk right out here at the airplane and then let if off at the stop_

We're here! -Kori

[British Accent] Really? Oh My Gosh, we are arrived. -Toni

At the city of Canada! -Sarah

[Girls cheering and hugs]

We are here! Come on! -Kori, Toni and Sarah

[Kori, Toni and Sarah was about to get out but they forgot the suitcases]

You forgot your suitcases. -Female Airport

Okay... -Kori

[British Accent] Let's get the suitcases. -Toni

Grab them.

Can I help you two? Sarah

Of course you can help, Sarah. -Kori and Toni

You're my friend. -Kori

I'm your friend too. -Sarah

Okay then. -Toni

Sarah: I'm gonna have to help you to put the things in the car. -Sarah

Who's car were going to get in? -Kori

My cousin's mom's van. -Sarah

Cousin? I didn't know you have a cousin. -Kori

Is it a Male cousin or Female cousin? -Toni

A male cousin, he lives right here where I am at down there at the corner. -Sarah

He lives right down there, but when can I meet him? -Kori

You'll see him when we get there. -Sarah

Kori, do you have a boyfriend? -Toni

Of course I do, an Ex-one. His name is Ricky Grayson. -Kori

How long you two been together? -Sarah

For like 4 months after we broke up with each other for awhile. -Kori

You and Richard break up? -Toni

Kori: Yes, we did, he says I was thinking about other boys. -Kori

Ohhhhhh, okay then. -Toni

I guess I'll have to find you another boyfriend right away. Come on. -Sarah

[Car honking]

Sarah? -Samantha

Hi, Auntie Samantha! -Sarah

Hi, Sarah! How areyou? -Samantha

I am so great and you? [Hug and kisses] -Sarah

Well, I've been waiting for you to come see me but you didn't. -Samantha

Where's Uncle Joseph? How's he doing? -Sarah

Uncle Joseph's at work, he'll be back by 6:00. -Samantha.

Sarah! [Hugs and kisses] [She voiced by Karen Strassman] -Hannah

What's up, Hannah? It's good to see you! -Sarah

Nothing, Sarah. It's good to see you again too! Who are the girls right there? -Hannah

Uh...this is my best friend, Koriand'r and her friend Antonia Monetti. -Sarah

Hi, Koriand'r and Antonia. How are you girls doing? -Hannah

We're doing great. Oh and nice to meet you by the way, I am Sarah's best friend. -Kori

Oh..I know who you are, you're...Tamaranian. -Hannah

Yes, this is where I was born at the place called Tamaran. -Kori

Tamaran I wish I could visit Tamaran. -Hannah

You could one day. -Kori

Girls, are you ready to the stuff in my van? -Samantha?

Sure, thing. What's your name? -Kori

I'm Ms. Samantha Simmons. But you can call me Sam if you want. -Samantha

Okay, come on, let's put the stuff in my back van trunk. -Sarah

Yeah, let's help. -Hannah.

[Hannah, Kori, Toni and Sarah help Samantha to the suitcases in the van before they get in]

Are you girls ready? -Samantha

[British Acccent] Yes, we are. Come on! [Laughs] -Toni

Oh My Gosh, we are so excited! [Giggles] -Kori

That would be fun! -Hannah

[As the van engines and then as they rode off and driving the road]

Because it's five women in this van! You girls want to hear some music? -Samantha

Yes! I would love to, Ms. Simmons. -Kori

Anyway, you can either call, Sam, Samantha or whatever it likes. -Samantha

Mother? -Hannah

Yes, Hannah? -Samantha

I wonder where my brother is... -Hannah

He's probably at the Army services and he's probably at work too, but I guess he's hanging out with his ex-girlfriend. -Samantha

Ex-Girlfriend? -Kori

Yes, I did quite know that he has a girlfriend when he was about 16 but until then he's still young. -Sarah

You have a male cousin too? -Kori

Yes, for the last time, I do. -Sarah

What's his name, Sarah? -Kori

His name is William. My name is Hannah Simmons. -Hannah

Hannah Simmons? My name is Koriand'r the Tamaranian language name. -Kori

What is Tamaranian? -Hannah

A Tamaranian is an alien planet where I was born. -Kori

This is where Kori and I were met each other at the Tamaran planet, don't you, Kori? -Sarah

Yes, Sarah, we did see the light ever since we were younger. -Kori

I know right? I've been like starting to you know you more and more and more and then we saw each other again!

[As Starfire and Angelfire hug each other from the bottom of the start]

I miss you, Starfire. -Sarah

I miss you too, Angelfire! -Kori as she fake crying to her

I am promise that I'll never ever never ever leave you anymore! - Sarah

I promise to you too. -Kori

Alright you girls, are you two going to finish your love mates? -Samantha

Yes, please. -Kori and Sarah

That's what all we want is more love. -Sarah and Kori

[British Accent] Awwwwww, you girls are very most childhood friends. -Toni

We know. -Kori and Sarah

Mom, I think there's dad and his car right here! -Hannah

We'll park by my house then...do you girls want to come over my house or what do you want to do? -Samantha

I wanna go out to eat on a restaurant or maybe at your house for dinner. -Kori

Matter of fact, we really should go out to eat, Aunt Samantha, diner's room and then we get some like Canadian's fresh food. -Sarah

As Sami and Hannah got out and then they gave Joseph Simmons a hug.

Hi, Joseph how was work? -Sami as she kissed him on his face

Work is going great. -Joseph

Hi, daddy! How's it going? -Hannah

It's going great, Han, how's school today? -Joseph

It's going great, my cousin Sarah had came down here to see us. -Hannah

Canadian Foods? I really would love a Canadian things, Sarah. Tamaranian foods are mostly different than it was. Maybe if I would love to meet someone new. A new guy. -Kori

A new guy? You said you have dated Richard Grayson, Kori. Are you sure that you had dated him for your life? -Sarah

Of course I have dated him ever since for like 4 months. -Kori

4 months? Really? Like, how long has it been? -Sarah

It was then when we started broken up, and then suddenly me and him got into an arguement because Richard wants to be with other girls instead of me. -Kori

I'm so sorry that you have been going through with full dramas and officially that he says he wants to be with? -Sarah

By the way, let's move on. -Kori

As they got out of car Sarah and Hannah got to see her dad and uncle and he had come home from work

Sarah, my adorable niece! -Joseph

Hi, Uncle Joseph, how are you? -Sarah

Did she? My little niece, Sarah right there and her two new friends. Who are they, Sar? -Joseph

Uncle, this is my longtime best friend, Koriand'r and her other friend, Antonia Monetti. -Sarah

Nice to meet you, Kori and Toni. Oh My God. You look just like this one right here...come here, you! -Joseph

Which one? -Toni

I'm talking about the dark red hair girl. -Joseph

Hey! -Kori as she laugh as she walk to him and hug him

Hello sweetie. What's your name? -Joseph as he kissed her on her forehead

My name? My name is Koriand'r. -Kori

Koriand'r? What is that mean? -Joseph

It's just like a Koriander. -Kori

Koriander? My my isn't she look so beautiful, Sami? -Joseph

Yes, she is beautiful, I think I should make her my new family here right here at Canada homes. -Sami

Hey, where's my son, William? -Joseph

He's probably will be back from work or something or probably hanging out or he has his own house I guess. -Sami

It's 6:04PM and we should get going in the house. -Joseph

Alright then, let's go inside I think we should get dinner started for everybody who was in this house. -Sami

By the way, let's go prepare for dinner before Will comes. -Joseph

[William Simmons is driving a car to his family home]

Hey there, my name is William Simmons and I was trying to see if I am be able to work or eventually if I quit work but I really can focus on College, I had finish High School since I was 18 years old. Yes if I had more money income should I be at my new home to myself? It would be $10000,000 to my check in June? Okay then I'll see if I can get my job here at this place, bye. [Cellphone Rings] Hello, look Erisa, I don't have time right now I have to get home to my family right now before I go back to my own home. Seriously, we are done. Goodbye. [Cellphone hangs] -Will [Christian Potenza, the voice William Simmons II [A.K.A. Black Star]

[Car arrives and honks]

Is that my son, William, Joseph? -Samantha

Of course it is, Samantha, that's will right here. -Joseph

Hi, Will! -Hannah

[As Will gets out of the car he hug his family embers]

Oh my God. Hi cousin William! -Sarah

Sarah, hey, I thought you were going back to Tamaran. -Will

I did went back to Tamaran but now, I have arrived here at Canada so I can see you. -Sarah

Hey, who's that over here standing here like a beautiful redhead? -Will

This is my friend, Koriand'r and that's her other friend, Toni. -Sarah

Hey there, my two new welcomers. Toni and Kori. -Will

Hi! My name is Koriand'r and this is my best friend, Toni. -Kori

[British Accent] Nice to meet you, William. I'm Antonia Monetti. -Toni

Antonia Monetti? Nice to meet you, Ms. Monetti. I'm William Simmons II. What's your name right here my gorgeous pie? -Will

My name? I'm Koriand'r the girl who is from Tamaran. -Kori

Hey, babe. You look so beautiful. -Will

Thank you, you are too, you are so gorgeous. -Kori

Nice looking around with Earth boys and Earth girls too. -Will

Some say that I wish I could be your girlfriend more and more. -Kori

Girlfriend and Boyfriend? How about if I looking for someone new? -Will

Like me? -Kori

Yes, you my cute Angelface. -Will

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. -All

Looks like my son got someone new around here. -Samantha

Looks like my cousin just got himself a new girlfriend around here. -Sarah

Go ahead, William. -Hannah as she smiles like it

Alright people looks like we're gonna have dinner soon we gotta prepare it up. -Samantha

Wanna have dinner with me and my family? -Will

[Koriand'r flashes forward to see what it look like. Will and Kori were dating, getting married and then they had a daughter named Hayleen Simmons]

Of course I will, Will. -Kori

Alright, come on in. -Will

Yes. -Toni

[Rachel and Richard were looking around here but they left Jump City for awhile but then they went straight to Canada to find their titan friend, Starfire]

[Also anyway Victor spending time with Karen]

[At Tamaran, it was purple sky out there it is up there in the sky before on the universe. Starfire's adoptive father, Galfore and also her elder sister, Blackfire had starting to miss her little sister]

I wonder where is my little, Kori heading to, I'm like I'm starting to miss her very well. -Blackfire

I hope my little girl's doing fine and I wonder where she is know. -Galfore

Maybe she has gone somewhere like far away. -Blackfire

Or she could be like in Canada or to United States. -Galfore

I wonder if we could go see her maybe she is doing okay out there. -Blackfire

I hope she is being careful out there, if they hurt my two bumgorfs, I will hurt them if they mess with her but I hope my play niece will make sure if Angellight will keep up with Starfire so she can protect her more than like friends]

Best friends? How long they been best friends for like a long time? -Blackfire

[At Toronto, Ontario, Canada like far away in maybe new also when it was Nighttime out there and by the way it is also landed to the city, the town and defitetly the house too. Maybe the girls finally do the confessional tape from here] 

I just got to Canada to see my best friender, Angellights she is so attractive, smile of heart and then she so bubbly too! Just like me! -Starfire as she laughs happily than she thought, and Argent, the honorary titan, she's just like my other friend.

[Screams Happily] I am so happy happy girl that I got here to see my bubbly bestie friend, Starfire. I just love her to death! -Angellights

I am so glad that I came to Canada because this is going to be so much fun! -Argent

I know right? I love being the besties! -Starfire

Hey, wanna kiss before we headed to the next scene? -Angellights

Sure, why not? -Starfire

Okay. -Angellights

Canada of Love! -Angellights and Starfire as they started kissing each other on the lips for the first time.

[The confessional cams are over and now it faded black]

**Starfire first met Black Star because he is so charming**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Hey, everybody, this is the first chapter that I am gonna make but right now because I just want to do it for the first time. Confession cams revealed. According to Christian Potenza, I think I was gonna make the right voice for Black Star. Hynden Walch for Starfire and Argent. And Stephanie Anne Mills for Angellights because I'm getting head of it.**

**Thanks for reading them and have fun with this story. Nice comments. Review it please!**


End file.
